Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha, also known as the "Boss Pakkun" in the Japanese version, is a recurring antagonist in the Super Mario series. He is the leader of the Piranha Plants. His first ever appearance was in Super Mario Sunshine. Although he is often encountered as a boss enemy, Petey Piranha has sometimes been shown with a more heroic role, as seen in the beta version of Mario Party DS, where he loses his garden to a traitorous piranha plant (This is replaced by a scene that shows that same piranha plant wrecking a wiggler's garden instead.). Biography ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, Petey appears in two missions on Bianco Hills. The first mission he is in, Mario has to navigate himself to the top of the windmill to squirt water in his mouth when he tries to spit out gunk, causing him to swell so much that falls. When he falls, his belly button will be sticking out and Mario must ground pound it three times. In the other mission, Mario must squirt water in his mouth, waking him up. He will then fly around, and Mario must squirt water in his mouth so he falls and Mario must then ground pound him. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Petey Piranha is the final boss of World 5. At first sleeping, he awoke after Bowser Jr. jumped on his head. Mario defeats him by ground pounding him when he trips on the ice floor. Defeating him unlocks access to World 6. But if Mini Mario defeats him, World 7 unlocks instead. ''Mario Pinball Land'' Petey Piranha appears in this game as the first boss. His appearance is slightly different in this game, with his neck longer and his mouth more outward. His feet are also implanted in the ground. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Petey Piranha is the first boss in the Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He captures Peach and Zelda and puts them in a cage. Kirby must destroy one of the cages to defeat him. Outside of story mode, Petey appears as a trophy and two stickers. The first sticker, based on Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, grants a large increase to Ganondorf's dark-based attacks. The second, based on Super Mario Strikers, grants an increase to biting attacks for Yoshi, Wario, Wolf, and Charizard. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Petey Piranha appears as the Final Smash of the Piranha Plant fighter in his final Super Smash Bros. appearance. When Piranha Plant summons him in battle, he thrashes the cages he held Peach and Zelda captive in Brawl across the stage. Opponents can be trapped in the cages, in which Petey will ignite the cages with his fire breath before slamming them down on the stage, causing serious damage. Petey also appears as two grab-type primary spirits; the first is Petey Piranha himself, which is the enhanced form of the Nipper Plant spirit. When equipped, the fighter starts the battle giant sized. The second is Petey based on his design from Super Mario Strikers, reused from the sticker in Brawl. The Spirit Battle is against a giant Ivysaur that kicks Soccer Balls. ''Mario & Luigi'' ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' In the Mushroom Kingdom's past, Princess Peach is sentenced to be fed to Petey Piranha in the Koopaseum by Princess Shroob's orders. Shortly before the execution, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi enter the Gritzy Caves beneath the Koopaseum to find Petey and save Peach, while also encountering Kylie Koopa, who two Shroobs have suspended by a rope. Petey then emerges from the ground and the Shroobs cut Kylie's rope, feeding her to Petey as well as the princess. But before the Mario Bros. can do anything, he burrows away. They later encounter him in the Gritzy Desert as the game's third major boss. Once defeated, Petey Piranha explodes and both Kylie and a Cobalt Star Shard fly out of him, but Peach does not. Kylie explains that when she was eaten, she saw the princess, but Petey spat her out right after swallowing Kylie. Combat In battle, Petey Piranha will start the battle hovering, thus being immune to the hammer. He can attack by dive-bombing, which will cause debris to fly at the Mario Bros. To dodge this, the Bros. must pay attention to how he dives, as that changes the debris that flies in their direction. He can also be knocked into the ground, at which point his attacks change. in this state, he can launch a Piranha Plant that must be batted away than the hammer. He can also attempt to suck the brothers in, which must be avoided by button mashing. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Petey Piranha and his Paper counterpart appear in the game as the first and fourth boss respectively. In the first fight against regular Petey Piranha, he will try to grab and eat Mario, Luigi, or Paper Mario, but by jumping at the right moment, he will spin around and fall over, with his unprotected belly being his weak spot. When Petey's health reaches halfway, he will try to spit goop at the Mario brothers, but he can be outran using Paper Mario's airplane mode. Paper Petey Piranha fights similarly, except he steals Paper Mario's Copy ability to make clones of himself. When enough damage is dealt, the copies drop on the floor. Only the true Paper Petey Piranha will take damage, who can be identified from the fakes when he lifts his head. ''Paper Mario'' ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Petey Piranha is one of the five monsters empowered by a Royal Sticker that came from the Sticker Comet. He gained the Green Royal Sticker's power by eating it from a Shy Guy tribe and hid out in Rumble Volcano in World 5. When Mario arrives at the volcano, Petey Piranha eats Kersti, preventing Mario from Paperizing. When he fights Petey, Mario must avoid Petey's attacks and once Petey gets dizzy and trips, he must then bounce on his belly to free Kersti and defeat Petey. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Petey Piranha appears in the game as "Petea Piranha", as he emerged from the Teapot thing in Plum Park. According to the manual, two Sniffits stuffed Petea into the shape of a teabag into the teapot, causing him to poison the water. If Mario attempts to jump on Petea Piranha, he will counter the attack by swallowing Mario, damaging him in the process. However, Mario can hit him with a hammer when he is stunned or use the Lemon Thing Card to make him soggy and fall, leaving him vulnerable to jump attacks. ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Petey Piranha appears in Mario Strikers Charged as an unlockable playable character. ''Mario Party 10'' Petey appears in Mario Party 10 as the boss of Mushroom Park in the boss minigame "Petey's Bomb Battle". The contestants must throw bombs at him. When Petey opens his mouth, any more bombs that are shot are swallowed and spat back at the players. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' Petey Piranha appears as both a boss and a playable character in Mario Tennis Aces. As a boss, Mario fights him in the Forest Monster mission, where he must defeat Petey Piranha within 300 seconds. Every time Petey Piranha rallies the ball, he loses a bit of health, and when he loses a full meter, he falls down with his belly-button exposed. The player then must aim a Zone Shot at said belly-button, to damage him further. He also sends out tornados, which Mario has to avoid or jump over. As for his playable role, he was announced on September 13, 2018, in a Nintendo Direct. He was available for players who participated in an online tournament through December 2018 and released on January 1, 2019, along with Shy Guy. Audio Sample Trivia *Petey Piranha is referred to as genderless in his Super Smash Bros. Brawl trophy. *Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy and Peewee Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy 2 look similar to Petey Piranha. *When Petey Piranha appears from a home entrance, in Mario Strikers: Charged, a lion roar with heavy snarl is heard. *Petey Piranha was going to be playable in Mario Kart Wii along with Koopa Paratroopa and Hammer Bro, but was scrapped. However, his car, the Piranha Prowler, survived. *Both Petey and Petea Piranha are mentioned by Viridi during Palutena's Guidance for Piranha Plant. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Summoners Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Mutants Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Polluters Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful